Sky Song
by ICantFindAnotherName
Summary: He shouldn't be here. He really shouldn't. But... Fang is there again, singing. (can be read as Last Song epilogue)


Sky Song

Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy is Monsta's. The song is Splay's Sora no Uta.

Warning: Kinda AU.

A/N: Yes, I'm not dead (came close though). 'Enjoy' the story :)

* * *

He shouldn't be here. He really shouldn't.

But

Fang is there again. On the roof of the haunted house, sitting not too far from him, holding a guitar he grows fond of. The young man plays a few songs, singing with weird expression he dubs as 'appreciating the song with his whole soul'. But, really, Boboiboy regards it as plainly weird expression. An honest expression beneath all the coolness.

He misses this.

" _In this world without you, even now  
the empty days keep passing  
making an ordinary expression_

 _Today as well, to preserve any warmness left,  
I'll go to that place where the sky is near enough to look at  
To that place you love_

 _Not inside a rectangular photograph  
nor inside a deceitful mirror  
I want to see your real smile  
So today too, I'll sing as I look at the sky_

 _— Huwah! What the hell are you doing here?!_ " Fang startles, eyes widen in shock as he finally snaps out of his singing trance and realizes Boboiboy is there, watching. " _More importantly, how long have you been there?!_ "

He closed his eyes by cupping his hand on his face, heart's fluttering. He can't stop the smile forming on his face as familiarity hit him like a vicious wave, threatening to drown him. "You have a terrible voice, as always." Then he laughs, because it feels wrongly right.

" _Sh-shut up!_ " As he lowers his hand he can see Fang looks flustered, blushing madly that his pale skin appears like being burned. Another honest expression, Boboiboy remembers. " _Oy what are you doing? Don't sit here, go away!_ " Fang almost shouted when Boboiboy approaches and sits beside him.

"Now I think about it, why did you shout like that? Embarrassed much?" teases Boboiboy, ignoring the outburst. Fang can only huffs, not that he can do anything else anyway. Then, silence fills. Boboiboy knows he should have said something but he chooses to enjoy the calmness this time, for once.

Boboiboy lets his vision wanders. The sun shines especially warm today, not too hot like usual. Pure white clouds can be seen here and there. Wind blows gently, refreshing the air. Such perfectly nice day, Boboiboy doesn't want it ends. He wants to be here forever, feeling peaceful and content… _complete_.

But, of course, with life like his, it's nearly impossible. Day like this is only a short stop, an interlude, a filler… before the main event begins. Catching criminals, preventing alien invasion, defeating vengeful aliens, escaping life-threatening situation by hair length. Not that Boboiboy doesn't like those busy days. He enjoys helping other people, saving the day, and protecting his friends and others. But one day, he _knows_ , he is bound to lose.

' _And when the pain become too unbearable.._.' He thought, with resigned glace at Fang. Turns out his friend has been staring at him for quite some time.

" _It's for my dead comrades_ ," Fang says, without particularly being asked. Or not.

"I know." Boboiboy mutters, just above whisper. He draws his legs to his chest and embraces them, burying his face. But he can't take his eyes off of Fang who is now looking up to the sky. It's different than the usual look he gives when looking out the window in class; scowling like he rather be somewhere else other than in the class. No, this expression is much softer and distant, like he can see past the blue sky to the space. It's making him looked younger, fitting his actual age.

' _Nah, he_ was _younger._ ' Boboiboy adds.

" _I read that in Earth, the deceased are buried in the ground. People erect a tomb-stone and visit it._ " Fang starts softly. " _But, aliens are different. Well, at least my species, maybe._ " He continues and Boboiboy just listens, still failing to look elsewhere other than the speaker. " _After we die, our body can't hold its form. Soon, depending on each person, the body will shatter to dust and disperse into space… There will be nothing physically left._ " Fang stops talking then.

Something heavy tugs inside of him and his heart aches. "It means you're going to disappear when you died." He's just saying it, he knew all along.

" _Yeah. Pretty depressing huh?_ " Fang smiles awkwardly, finally tears his gaze away from the sky and looking at Boboiboy. " _H-Hey, don't look at me like that! Don't you dare crying, I'm not even dead yet!_ "

"But," Boboiboy stutters, always. The word is too heavy, every time he thinks about it. It's too much. "You…"

" _Don't be naïve, Boboiboy. We are at war. We've been lucky but It's only so long we go without much casualties. Death bounds to happen somewhere in the future._ " Fang said with fire, before meekly added, " _uh, not that I want one of us dead… I'm just being rational, y'know._ "

"I know." Boboiboy answers. "I know." He repeats, just to convince himself.

Fang sighed, shaking his head in desperation. But then he smirked, after a long pause, with mocking expression. "You _? Protecting me? Impossible. I'm way stronger than you."_ He smirks.

"No, I can't protect you… I couldn't…"

Fang stares at him with wide eyes, before sighing. " _Don't say that. It's not your job… Well, not alone at least. I've got your back too._ " He says in gentle voice and small smile Boboiboy had missed before, or maybe he's just imagining it considering the blurs in his eyes right now.

"Can you sing the rest of it?" Boboiboy asks without thinking, before actually thinking how silly that question is. Of course Fang will sing it in the end.

Fang blinks once, twice, and again. His eyebrows raised when he mutters " _… you said I have terrible voice_." with huff, but holding the guitar again and no longer looking at him.

"So, it's true?"

" _Shut up or I won't sing!_ "

"Nah, I know you will anyway." Boboiboy said, knowing Fang won't reply anymore. The young alien settles once again, picking up the song where he had been interrupted.

" _'Don't forget me' were your last word  
In this desolated room, the wind blows  
bringing your scent back_

 _Not inside locked up memories  
nor inside faded dreams  
I feel like I can really touch you  
That's why I'll sing as I look at the sky_

 _If I could just react to what happened,_ " Boboiboy joins into the chorus and Fang, of course, doesn't mind a bit.  
" _Every time I remembered, there were nothing but tears_. _  
If I could be reborn again, if that came true  
once again, I want to meet you."_

Right… Those days have been rough. He can't move on. Everything is full of guilt and regretful tears. He silently pleading for a second chance, a chance to make things right.

Even now, he is chained to the past; refused to let go, clinging to what's left. He just can't…

" _Not inside a rectangular photograph  
nor inside a deceitful mirror  
I want to see your real smile  
Stronger than ever, I keep singing as I look at the sky_."

By the end of the song, the usual feeling of emotions creeping up his chest, threatening to strangle him. But he knows better than to fight it. Tears falling and breath hitching… Boboiboy gives out.

Despite a sobbing mess he has become, Boboiboy still can picture Fang's reaction in his mind. Fang would sigh in satisfaction and put down his guitar.

" _Great song, isn't it?_ " He can even see the rare genuine smile by memory. " _It helped me coping, to let go._ " He adds, and Boboiboy cries more.

"No… It can't help me, Fang. I can't… I _can't_ ever let you go." He chokes, "I'm broken… I can't be fixed. I'm sorry…"

" _Don't be."_ Fang shrugs it off like it's nothing. " _Now, let's go. I had enough of this melodrama._ " Fang turns his back with a huff and jump off the roof effortlessly. Boboiboy wipes his tears, but not moving. He refuses to. He just watches Fang slowly walks away, animatedly talking to Boboiboy's younger, less broken self.

Then everything blurs into whiteness, and reality hits him once again.

* * *

Kokoci enters command room with mission report on his hand, only to find Yaya and Ying who are busy piloting the ship and Gopal snoring on his chair. Trying to suppress his anger at the young cadet, he proceeds closer.

"Ahem."

Yaya and Ying, who immediately sense his presence, turn around and give him a salute. These young ladies indeed have manner and sense of duty. Unlike their other young fellow here… Even after 3 years becoming their commanding officer, still can't fix his lax habit.

"Sssttt! Gopal! Wake up." Yaya whispers loudly. But alas, her friend only answers with slurred '5 more minutes'. Thank space Admiral Tarung isn't here to see this.

Kokoci is about to smack Gopal awake when suddenly the young man himself yelps while rubbing his head in pain. "Ouch! Who hit me?!"

Kokoci steals a glance at Ying who's suspiciously looking innocent with that mischievous smile. Not that the help is needed, but at least Gopal is awake now.

"I said, who— whoa! Commander!" annoyance quickly turns into shock and panic. "I-It's not what it seems, I… I'm just trying to… to… to warm your seat! Yeah!" Gopal smiles sheepishly while abruptly trying to stand up, after tripping in panic of course. Kokoci can only sigh. It seems the attitude needs to be work on, later.

"Where is Boboiboy?" he asks, ignoring Gopal explanation. He can deal with it later.

At his question, his cadet's expression turns glum. Not only him, his two lance corporals also. Kokoci needs no further and clearer answer.

Boboiboy is in the hologram room. Again.

This, too, needs to be worked on.

* * *

A/N: Yes. Fang is dead here.

Hiya! Sorry about the poor choice of words, I'm still learning to adapt (yes, I'm still learning T.T) Don't forget to review, tell me what you think! And I'll add some more, maybe an actual ending… yeah right, maybe next year or so, hahaha…ha *awkward laugh*

Okay, okay, I'm out. Thanks for reading!


End file.
